kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
KRGem-Episode 2, getting the hang of things
KRGem-Episode 2, getting hang of things A man in all white followed Zer0 and 0ne. "I'll get that driver!" He said to himself. Zer0 stopped walking and turned around. "Come out! We can hear you! Fight us you coward!" The man jumped off the tree and landed on his feet. His face was pale and he looked like zombie. "Well I guess you found me! The names Rex, and I'm hear for that Driver." Zer0 held up his fat while attaching the driver, "I'm thinking no." Rex started laughing loudly, "You don't have a choice! You'll tremble in fear after I show my true form!" Rex transformed into a rusted looking T Rex skeleton. "I'm one of the strongest Oxidans ever!" Zer0 held up the purple rock. "What do I do with this rock!" Zer0 asked as they ran from Rex. Zer0 ran into an alleyway while 0ne was distracting Rex. A man walked over to Zer0, "Put the Gem Tab in the driver to use it's full power." He spoke. "Wait who are you!" Zer0 got up and ran towards him but he flew into the air and disappeared in a black hole. Rex grabbed 0ne by his collar and lifted him up. Zer0 ran and kicked Rex back making him let go of 0ne. "Do you have a plan?" 0ne asked. "Yeah, it's called running!" The two ran off. "That robot is trouble, just like the original Quartz. Even after told what to do he doesn't do it." The man said floating above the seen. He chuckled as body started disappearing. "I guess times up." He disappeared completely as Rex went back into his human form and ran off. {Opening,Colors-By UVERworld} At England at an abandoned castle, A man who looked around 49 was sitting in throne. "RUSTEN! RUSTONI! COME HERE!" The man sat up as he cape fell down. A two twins walked over and bowed down. "Yes my lord." They said in unison. "Rusten, how is our prisoners? Especially that Psiga guy." The guy stood up, "He's been talking to himself. Saying things about the riders returning. I think his powers are coming back to him." Rusten responded. "That's bad! He knows more about Oxidans power then us and if at full power he can erase the human race and get all the gem tabs! Rusten go make sure he is restrained." Rusten left and the woman got up but the King stopped her. "Wait, Rustoni, I have a request. Go to Japan and make sure my son is safe. His powers are still unknown to him. He was hidden from the riders. Go to this location." The king throw Rustoni a map of Japan with a red dot pointing at a location. Tatsuya came back to the shop with food and sat down. "Have you found any Gem Tabs?" Kasumi asked looking at his driver. Tatsuya pulled out his food and a drink. "No not yet. By the have pulled up the website thing yet?" He asked walks over to her. "Yep! With this website, any weird phenomenon will be reported. Actually it turns out a creature was seen eating out a trash can." Kasumi said showing him a blurry picture of a creature. Tatsuya grabbed the driver and gem tab, "Send me the coordinates." Rex was looking around the city until he bumped into a man with sunglasses and black leather jacket. "Oh, a human. I guess I could go for a snack so I can kill that guy." Rex transformed and roared. "Hm? Looks like what I heard from Buffalo was true, the gem drivers are being found and more Oxidans are going rouge." He said to himself. Rex charged at him and the guy raised his hand, "Blast." An echo wave blasted from his hand sending Rex flying into a park. Tatsuya saw this and came running. "That guy! What power was that!" Rex was then kicked by Tatsuya. "Your another one of those Oxidan guys like Fish! I'll defeat you!" Tatsuya strapped on his Gem Driver and threw the Cobalt gem tab in the air. "Henshin!" He called grabbing the Gem and attaching it. "(Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker! *blue gems attach to Tatsuya and glow creating the suit.*" Rex roared and charged at Gem but dodged and kicked him into a tree. Zer0 and 0ne were at a forest sitting until 0ne stood up. "Your scouters picked it up too, it's a massive giant energy source. It can't tell if it's a human or a Cobalt." Zer0 spoke. "It's both." 0ne replied. Back at the park, Gem pressed the pickaxe like switch down and prepared to defeat Rex. "Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!" Gem's foot glowed with vibrant colors and he jumped into the air and rider kicked Rex. Gem got up but Rex got back up and laughed. "You can't defeat me with that simple attack!" Rex roared and it sent Gem flying into a bench. Rex walked over laughing but then the man in black, Psiga, appeared from a black hole. "This body illusion only lasts for so long. Here Gem, take this." Psiga dropped a green gem tab. "PS...PS....PSIGA! Don't hurt me! I thought the king captured you!" Rex yelled. Psiga shot a shadow blast at Rex sending him flying. "I guess today wasn't my lucky day!!!" He screamed. Gem grabbed the gem tab and it glowed. "Emerald Gem! Rank B-!" It said. "Wait, this one is a rank higher then Cobalt!" Psiga disappeared in a black hole like portal before Gem could say anything. Gem switched the gems and used the Emerald. (Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher! *blue gems dettach from him and green gems attach to him. Tatsuya glows and the gems create the suit.*" The miner blade flew to him and Gem noticed it was glowing green, it then turns into an axe. Rex came back and he was furious, "Ah!!!!! I'll kill everything!" He raged. Gem ran and noticed he was slower. Rex roared, and instead of flying away the roar did nothing to Gem. "Oh shoot." Gem lifted his axe and swung it at Rex knocking him into a trash can. "Remember this name, Kamen rider Gem." Gem pressed the pickaxes like switch and his axe started glowing. He did a mighty rider slash throwing Rex into the air and then jumped finishing him with a rider kick. Gem landed turning back into Tatsuya. "Humanity is saved." He thought laying down in the grass as the sun started to set. Zer0 walked over from the forest. "So it's called Kamen rider. Henshin." Zer0 glowed a vibrant purple. "Amethyst Gem! Rank B! Break! Amethyst!" Psiga was in a jail cell as he opened his eyes and grinned. "The puzzle pieces are almost all together." He started laughing manically as Rusten watched. (Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot) Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 2 Gem Zer0/ Kamen Rider Quartz: 1 Gem Category:Episodes